This disclosure relates to fluid analysis and, more particularly, to quantifying components of a fluid using gas chromatography.
This disclosure relates to determination of fluid composition using downhole fluid analysis (DFA). The composition of a fluid may be determined from various measurements obtained from a fluid downhole in a well. However, composition determinations for a fluid downhole may be difficult and may not provide accurate measurements of all components of a fluid. Moreover, extracting a fluid sample to a surface laboratory to provide a detailed composition analysis may be time-consuming and may be insufficiently responsive for reservoir development, production, and management.